bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Adel Imperatore Splendente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10737 |altname = Adel |no = 1583 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Secondo una scuola di pensiero , al tempo del regno di Adel, Mildran aveva potere a sufficienza per unificare Ishgria con la forza. Molti credono che Mildran avrebbe potuto far cessare temporaneamente la guerra ad Ishgria anche senza l’alleanza. Tuttavia, un dominio duraturo sui demoni richiede potere e terrore allo stesso tempo, data la loro natura guerrafondaia. Se avesse aspirato al potere assoluto e avesse soppresso le ribellioni contro il suo dominio, Adel avrebbe potuto cambiare il corso della storia di Ishgria. |summon = Un sogno oltre la fine... Ma è davvero un sogno? O è un incubo? |fusion = In tutta Ishgria, IO sono il capo! Annienterò chiunque oserà opporsi a me! |evolution = Ho finalmente raggiunto il mio ideale... Adesso devo continuare a combattere per tenerlo in vita! |hp_base = 6131 |atk_base = 2281 |def_base = 2443 |rec_base = 1984 |hp_lord = 7973 |atk_lord = 2826 |def_lord = 3053 |rec_lord = 2468 |hp_anima = 9090 |rec_anima = 2170 |atk_breaker = 3124 |def_breaker = 2755 |def_guardian = 3351 |atk_guardian = 2526 |hp_oracle = 7823 |rec_oracle = 2915 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Braci della Conquista |lsdescription = +50% DIF e PS massimi; considerevole aumento dell'efficacia dei CB; probabile riduzione danni del 20%; ripristino PS a ogni turno |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 15% chance to reduce damage, 50% fill rate & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |bb = Forza di Vatra |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; riduzione dei danni del 50% per 1 turno; grande recupero di PS per 3 turni; i danni da Scintilla ripristinano considerevolmente i PS per 3 turni; enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |bbnote = 100% Spark, heals 2700-3200 + 15% Rec for 3 turns & heals 400-500 per Spark |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Resistenza del Rex |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco su tutti; annulla riduzione ATT, DIF e REC x1 turno; dimezza i danni x1 turno; grande recupero PS x3 turni; i danni da Scintilla ripristinano considerevolmente PS x3 turni; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla x3 turni |sbbnote = 100% Spark, heals 2700-3200 + 15% Rec for 3 turns & heals 400-500 per Spark |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Gene Igneo |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di fuoco su tutti; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; riduzione del 75% dei danni per 3 turni; aggiunge probabile enorme riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF per 3 turni; ripristina totalmente i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% Spark & 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Giustizia Perversa |esitem = |esdescription = Riduce la barra BB necessaria per il BB; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 20% reduction |ccant = 48 |ccbbt = 14 |ccsbbt = 18 |ccubbt = 23 |evofrom = 10736 |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta DIF in proporzione al livello di PS rimasti |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% di aumento per 1% PS restanti, 50% aumento totale |omniskill2_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% di BB/SBB durano 2 turni |omniskill3_2_sp = 40 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = +30% di aumento. 130% aumento totale |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di grande recupero PS a ogni turno del BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = +1000 PS & +10% del REC. Cura 3700-4200 PS + 25% del REC totale |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile leggero ripristino PS sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 25% di possibilità di curare il 20-25% del danno ricevuto |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Demoni di Ishgria II |addcatname = Adel5 |Spset = Set 1 (Miti e null status)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF in proporzione al livello di PS rimasti *20 Sp - Impedisce le anomalie di stato *10 Sp - Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% di BB/SBB durano 2 turni *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di grande recupero PS a ogni turno del BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Spark/Hp when hit)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% di BB/SBB durano 2 turni *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile leggero ripristino PS sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF in proporzione al livello di PS rimasti *10 Sp - Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% di BB/SBB durano *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di grande recupero PS a ogni turno del BB/SBB *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'''Per ulteriori info sulle Omni+, visitate la pagina Omni+ }}